


I've Got This Friend

by Liferuiner75



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BFFs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liferuiner75/pseuds/Liferuiner75
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are best friends. They have a deeper understanding of each other then anyone really knows, but when she realizes that she's always wanted more, things start getting tricky.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So this is my first fic, and I haven't really written anything at all, so please be kind. However, constructive criticism is always welcome. :) I've based this on some of my real life experiences, but of course, beefed it up for your reading pleasure. There will be some sensitive subjects, but I will make sure to issue a trigger warning when that happens. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

_Prologue- Present Day_

 

“Are you nervous?"

 

“A little. But..that’s normal right?”

 

“Of course, because knowing you, you’d make it half way down the aisle before tripping and falling on your face.” Katniss slaps her sister's arm as she laughs at her expense. 

 

Today’s a big day. A day she never saw coming, or even expected to happen. Katniss is marrying her best friend today. 

 

And yes, everyone marries their “best friend”, but he really is. He was before they even knew this would happen. He’s been through everything with her, and knowing he will be there with her for the rest of her life, slows the thudding of her heart. 

 

Katniss spins around and takes a long look at herself in the full length mirror behind the door of her dressing room. Her hair is pulled back, away from her face, but that doesn’t stop a few loose waves from framing her ears and cheeks. It’s the way he loves it, tamed, but still a little wild. Her dress is an a-line gown, lace detail flowing up the skirt onto the bodice, then flowing down the sheer sleeves of it. It’s simple, classic, and reminds her so much of the dress her mother wore when she married her dad. 

 

She closes her eyes and thinks back to the day she met the love of her life. They had Spanish together. He sat in the only available spot left, next to her in the back of the classroom. That's where he had asked her what her favorite food was, of all things. He was a fresh faced 16 year old, eager to start at a new school, meet new people, and learn all about the city of Panem. He’d transferred from the west coast, and his crystal clear blue eyes and perfectly quaffed blonde hair made the girls swoon the second he stepped foot into the classroom. He was attractive, she always knew that, but he didn’t. His only concern was to succeed in everything he did, make his family proud, and to be the best person he could. He was so pure, so innocent, so perfect, and now he was going to be her husband. 

 

Madge’s quiet sniffle breaks Katniss from her memory and they make eye contact through their reflections in the mirror. 

 

“Oh stop! I’ve worn dresses before, this isn’t any different,” she tries to shush her.

 

“Yes it is, Katniss! You’re getting married! Can you just let me be emotional, okay,” Madge sobs back, rubbing her eyes and swollen belly at the same time. Her pregnancy hormones are making her more weepy than usual. 

 

Katniss turns around and embraces her, then Prim. This is it. It’s time, but she can’t stop thinking about how she got there. How she ended up so fucking lucky. Although, she knows how. She knows the depths of the scars they both have, because a lot of it is still hard to even think about today. It was painful, but they overcame all of it, together, and she wouldn't change a thing, because it led her to him. The light of her life. Her Peeta.


	2. The Best of Friends

_Four years earlier_

 

The soft light peeked through her blinds just as the familiar chime of her phone went off. Rolling over, Katniss smacked the thing with her hand, determined to get at least 5 more minutes before she got up and prepared for the day. It was her first year as a 6th grade biology teacher at the local middle school, but she knew preteens were by far the worst, so she could use all the rest she could get. When the second alarm went off, she begrudgingly kicked off her comforter and winced as her back popped as she slowly rose to her feet. Was it normal to feel this old and brittle at the mere age of 23? 

 

Grabbing her phone to shut it up once more, she walked into the bathroom to start her daily routine. Do her business, shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, fix her hair, and attempt to apply the smallest amount of make up possible. Usually just enough to make her look one step up from a zombie. She was proud that all this could be done in about 30 minutes…45 if her hair decided to betray her. Once done, she checked her messages as the bowl of instant oats she prepared herself cooled down. How had she not seen it earlier? In her inbox was a text from Peeta, her best friend.

 

_Good morning! Have a great first day. I know you’re gonna kill it…just as long as you don’t kill anyone. Kick some ass and I’ll see you tonight!_

 

She smiled to herself then groaned as she remembered they had dinner plans later to talk about their days. Katniss with teaching, and Peeta with school. He was on his last semester, on track to earn his masters in business, always the over achiever. It was natural he had chosen that major, with his family owning the most successful bakery in town, he was always in line to inherit it when the time came. She was so proud of him, so she sent a reply back, wishing him the same, then gathered the last of her things.

 

Taking one last long gulp of coffee, she marched out the door, determined to do just as Peeta said, kick some ass. 

 

* * *

 

The day had not gone like she planned. In typical Katniss fashion, she trip over her own heels on the way into the school, scraping up her knees pretty well, and forcing her to take a visit to the nurses office to clean up. Luckily Madge, her other best friend, was the school nurse so she received a good amount of taunting before she threw a few bandaids Katniss’s way. She thought maybe it would get better…no such luck. The kids had no interest in biology, who really does at their age, so trying to get through her lesson plan was a nightmare. When the final bell rang, Katniss sprinted to her car, careful to watch where she stepped, and sped home to take a much needed nap. Unfortunately for her, she was greeted at the door by an innocent looking cat, who had just destroyed her new throw pillows. She always hated Buttercup, but she also loved that thing too much to give him up. By the time she was done cleaning the mess, Peeta let her know that he was on his way to pick her up for dinner. She didn’t care where they went to eat at this point, as long as they had a full service bar.

 

No more then 20 minutes later, Peeta was honking his car horn in the driveway. She had no idea why though, its not like he didn’t have a key. “Hurry your ass up,” he yelled when he walked through the front door, “I’m fucking starving!”

 

Scowling over to where his voice came from, Katniss started braiding her hair even slower. She had enough bullshit for one day, she didn’t need his. When she finally tied the end and grabbed her bag, she pushed past him, making him lock up as she hopped into his car.

 

“About damn time! I thought I was gonna have to leave you behind,” he whined as he started the engine.

 

“Fuck you, Peeta,” she huffed, looking straight ahead and crossing her arms defensively. 

 

He eyed her and sighed. He knew her moods, and this wasn’t the one he’d hope she’d have today. “I’m sorry. What’s going on?”

 

“The usual. Everything sucks and I hate my life.”

 

“Stop. Really, are you okay? You know you can tell me.”

 

Katniss deflated, knowing she couldn’t keep the smallest thing from him. He read her like the fucking Sunday paper. Leaning her head back into the seat, she went over the entire day with him, in detail, and held back tears. She usually wan’t this emotional about stuff like this, but she had really hoped for a good start to the year, and so far, it wasn’t looking the best. When she finally took a breath, she realized they were sitting in the parking lot of her favorite Italian place. He always knew the best ways to cheer her up. 

 

“It’s gonna be fine Katniss. Its one day. It’ll get better, I promise. And if it doesn’t, then…then I’ll let you kick my ass for giving you false hope.”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at this. Finally pulling herself together, they got out of the car, then once inside, were immediately seated at their usual table. 

 

“Oh my love birds are back,” Katniss whipped her head around to see old lady Sae, cute as ever.

 

“It’s good to see you Sae, but we’re not a thing, we’ve told you this before,” Katniss told her as they embraced.

 

“She’s my best friend, you know that,” Peeta chimed in to try and calm the hopeful woman.

 

“Oh sure. You say that now, but just wait. You two spend so much time together, it’s bound to happen.” With that, she blew them each kisses and walked out the door.

 

“She’s worse than my grandma,” Katniss groaned, earning a snort from Peeta. “But, speaking of relationships, how’s that going for you? We’ve talked enough about my life for one day, so it’s your turn.”

 

Peeta was dating one of their old high school friends, Delly. She was the perfect example of someone he should end up with. Smart, beautiful, positive, and genuinely kind to everyone around her, well, except Katniss. She really had no interest in how they were, but felt it was her duty to make sure he was okay. Delly had just moved up north to pursue her career as a news anchor, generic, she knows, but had agreed to try and make things work with Peeta. She never really knew why, but Delly just rubbed her the wrong way, and she knew that the feeling was mutual.

 

“It’s going okay I guess, a lot harder then I thought, but we’re trying. She means a lot to me, so I wanna see where things end up. You never know,” he shrugged as he took a sip of water. 

 

“Hmm. Well I’m sure things will work out great,” she replied, but almost immediately regretted what came out of her mouth. Her tone was too peppy, borderline fake, and she know Peeta would see right through it.

 

“Why do you hate her so much,” Peeta asked, hurt laced in his voice.

 

“I don’t, really I don’t, but I just can’t seem to get on board the way everyone else can. She’s great Peeta, don’t get me wrong, but have you ever noticed the way she sizes me up every time she comes to visit? How her eyes narrow any time I try and talk to you when she’s around? I think it’s more of her not really caring for my presence, and I’m not going to try and kiss someone’s ass so they can like me better. That’s not me and you know it.”

 

“I’m not asking for you to kiss anyone’s ass Katniss, I just want you to be nice to her! I want my best friend to like who I’m dating!”

 

“I…I just don’t get a good vibe from her is all Peeta. I’m sorry that’s not what you want to hear, but my job as your friend isn’t to tell you what you wanna hear, but to be honest with you.” 

 

“I just expected more from you,” Peeta mutters just as their food arrives. 

 

Katniss can’t even look at him, let alone eat. Expect more from her? Who was he, her father? 

 

The rest of the meal is quiet, only the sound of their silverware and glasses filing the dead air. By the time the waiter brings the check, which, of course, he pays for, she’s ready curl up in bed and shut out the world. How did the day manage to get even worse? She hurt Peeta’s feelings, she knew that, but he shouldn’t have pushed her. 

 

“Thanks for dinner. I, uh, I’ll talk to you later,” Katniss whispers as they pull up to her house and steps out of the car.

 

“Hey Kat,” he calls out when she shuts the door, only using her nickname to get her full attention, “Please don’t do what I think you’re gonna do. I know it was a bad day, and dinner didn’t go as planned, but you don’t need to open that cabinet tonight. It’s going to get better, I promise.”

 

Katniss’s eyes well up with tears, threatening to fall and flood the very ground she walks on. How does he know her so fucking well? “I won’t. I promise.”

 

Peeta offers her a curt nod and soft smile before driving away.

 

When she gets inside her house, she falls against the door with a soft thud, sinking down and letting the tears escape. How did he know she was going to reach for that little bottle of pills when she got in? I guess the same way he does everything else…he knows her better than she knows herself. It’s not like she wants to medicate herself, but sometimes she feels like that’s the only thing that will help. The doctor prescribed the antidepressants for emergencies, incase her mental state got worse, but they made her feel sluggish, tired, and even worse then she felt before she swallowed one down, not to mention kicked up her anxiety about a hundred percent, but sometimes, she loved to bathe in self doubt and dread…it was usually more than she felt on a daily basis. 

 

When she finally calms herself down and pulls her body up from the floor, she uses the little energy she has left to change into her sleep clothes, then buries herself deep in the mountain of blankets. Not two minutes after she’s finally found a comfortable position, her phone lights up with a text from Peeta. Rolling over, she squints at her screen and reads it out loud. It’s what he tells her whenever he knows she’s not doing great. Its her antidote. 

 

_You’re allowed to scream, you’re allowed to cry, but do not give up!_

 

_Goodnight Katniss._

 

She repeats the mantra over and over, closing her eyes and letting the exhaustion take over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I go over these chapters again and again and I still feel like they're missing something, but I figure the longer I sit on the chapter, the more scared I'll get to post it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the official start to Katniss and Peeta's story, and like I said some things are based on my personal life, but I'll be sure to pin point the fun and interesting parts when I get to them. Thanks again for taking the time to read. :)
> 
> Find me at theliferuiner.tumblr.com!


	3. Long Distance

It took Katniss about three weeks to finally get used to her classroom and students, but only 15 seconds to forgive Peeta when he called her the morning after their argument. He had nothing to apologize for, but said he needed to make things right. That’s just the kind of person he is. Tonight he was coming over to have dinner and their weekly catch up. Peeta was surprisingly quiet about his relationship, but that didn’t surprise Katniss, he was probably trying to make her feel more comfortable. She really didn’t mind it though, for some reason it just irked her in a way she couldn’t describe, but she didn’t wanna think too much about it.

 

_On my way! Got some good booze and a lot to tell you. See you soon. :)_

 

Katniss locked her phone and finished cooking the spaghetti, mixing it with her favorite sauce and adding the stupid frozen meatballs Peeta loved so much. Why? She had no idea, its not like he couldn’t make his own that would taste 100% better, but he was weird.

 

“Knock knock,” Peeta called out when he walked through the house to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, then a glass and popped open the bottle of wine he brought for Katniss. 

 

“Thanks! How was your day,” Katniss asked as he handed her the glass when she placed the bowl of pasta on the table.

 

“It was good. Midterms are coming soon so I’m beating my brains out trying to get an early start on studying, and work has been super busy, but I really can’t complain. What about yours? Any interesting stories today?”

 

Katniss snorted and took a gulp of wine, then proceeded to tell Peeta the adventures of trying to dissect frogs with 12 year olds. It was an easy conversation, long overdue, and she loved every minute of it.

 

“And when I looked up,” Katniss wheezed, “he had the most terrified look on his face because not only did he stick the frog in his backpack, he took the one from the kids next to him. He had no idea they were so far from being saved. That poor baby is probably traumatized for life.” She bent over laughing, her shoulders shaking, her eyes closed as she recalled the last group of students she dealt with today.

 

Peeta couldn’t breathe, he slammed his bottle down and almost fell to the floor he was laughing so hard. She didn’t know why the story was so funny, if she told it again tomorrow she didn’t think it would have the same effect, but most of the wine was gone and Peeta was on beer number 3, so they were just a little under the influence.

 

“I remember Delly cried when we had to do that in high school! She couldn’t bare to even look at the damn frog, so Mr. Snow just gave her an ‘A’ because he felt so bad.”

 

Katniss stiffened a little at her name, it’s the first time since their spat that it was even spoken. She placed her fork down and wiped her mouth, suddenly feeling the shift in the air around them. “How is she? You haven’t really talked much about her. Are you’ll doing okay?” 

 

“Uhh…um…we’re okay I guess. She came to visit last week, but it was just for a work meeting, so we didn’t get to spend too much time together.”

 

She could hear the sadness in Peeta’s voice, and she hated every second of it, so she knew what she had to do. She knew he needed her advice.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Its just…long distance is hard. It’s hard for everyone, but she’s always been here, even when we were just friends, so adjusting to her being away is tough. We’re trying to deal with it, but I feel like every time we talk, it escalates into an argument. Sometimes it’s over why I don’t visit more, or why I don’t text her all day, or sometimes the fights start with things so unimportant that I don’t even remember them at the end of all the yelling. But Katniss, I try. I try so hard to be what she needs right now, to be supportive, but sometimes it just feels like she isn’t supportive of what I’m doing. School is hard and I feel like I’m up to my eyeballs in assignments, and work is constantly busy, you know that, and with my Dad trying to teach me all the logistics of the business, it makes it more challenging, so when I do get to talk to her, it’s only for a short amount of time. It’s not like I do it on purpose. Every free second of every day I’m there texting, calling, reminding her that I love and care about her, but it somehow isn’t enough. I just…I just don’t know what else I can do at this point.” 

 

Peeta chugs the rest of his beer and hangs his head. He is one of the most caring and loving people she knows, so he wears his heart on his sleeve. It makes him look weak to others, and they take advantage of him, but she knows that’s what also makes him stronger and better than most. It’s hard for her to respond to him, not only because she has no interest in anything that has to do with Delly Cartwright, but because she never believed in long distance relationships. She did at one time in her life, but she was handed a dose of cruel reality when it finally came to an end.

 

Katniss was 18 when she first met Cato at her college orientation. He was the typical tall, blonde, and handsome type, so, surprising to Katniss, he initiated a conversation with her that led to their first day that very evening. He was kind, and funny, and way out of her league, so when they became official just two months later, she thought she was the luckiest woman alive. He ended up transferring after their first year of school, claiming a private university on the east cost had a better business program. On their one year anniversary, he went to visit Katniss, spending the entire weekend with her, treating her like she was the only woman alive. She could see a future with him, and they even talked about it when they celebrated another anniversary together, but then things shifted. He started calling less, saying he was busy with tests or papers or some sort of extra curricular, but something didn’t feel right. Slowly, he pulled away, his attitude changed, and never mentioned any of their future plans together. She had her suspicions, knew he was far away from everyone they knew, and could do as he pleased without the worry of being caught, but a part of her was in denial. She was so head over heels for him that she ignored the very obvious warning signs of his unfaithfulness.  The pictures he was tagged in of girls hanging all over him, the emotional and physical distance he put between them, and even the phone call she made one weekend that was answered by a groggy Cato and a giggling female in the background. She pretended everything was fine, until it wasn’t. On her graduation day, he was there, but with someone else by his side. He had come to apologize, let her know what she had already suspected and dealt with for almost two years, and officially dumped her. She was crushed and felt so humiliated. Her family and friends had no idea about anything that had happened, but all agreed to let her wind down before they wen’t for a celebratory dinner. As luck would have it, the skies opened up and the downpour began as she was walking back to her apartment, her cap and gown drenched, and her tears flowing as heavy as the rain. He had broken her is more ways than one.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s a lot, and based on the way you just checked out, it reminded of you of ‘he who shall not be named’ and now I feel like a dick!” Peeta’s voice transported her back to their current conversation as she shook her head to somehow erase the memory. Peeta was the one to find her curled up on the floor of her apartment that awful day. He was the one who brought her back into the light.

 

“No…it’s fine. My situation was different, but yeah, long distance is tough, but as long as you’ll still trust and love each other, it could work out. And I know how much you care about her Peeta, and I know your heart, so you won’t let up that easily.” For some reason, Katniss’s chest tighten when she said those words out loud. She knew that she was often over protective, borderline possessive of Peeta, but only because she wanted what was best for him…what he deserved. She quickly shook the feeling and cast Peeta a comforting smile, the best she could come up with at least. 

 

Peeta returned her smile as they finished their dinner in a comfortable silence. She polished off the rest of her wine and started cleaning the kitchen, but not a second later, Peeta was up, urging her to go relax as he did the dishes. She finally gave in and went to sit on the couch, emotionally and physically exhausted from the week. Moments later, a slow moving Peeta plopped down next to her, resting his head on her lap. She reached for his unruly curls and played with them absentmindedly as his breathing evened out. 

 

As she looked down at his sleeping form, she tried to process her feelings about what he was telling her during dinner.  Katniss couldn’t understand why Peeta’s relationship with Delly was so hard to talk or even think about. Sure, they had their differences, but it’s not like she hasn’t disliked any of her other friend’s exes, but this one just felt different. She wanted Peeta to be happy, more than anything, but why did she feel so jealous? Katniss froze at this realization and tried to push it away. Was she really jealous? Sure it had been a while since her last relationship, blaming Cato for her lack of trust in others, but relationships are hard work, and she didn’t need the added stress. Plus, Peeta would never turn his back on her, she knew from the start that their friendship came first, and he always made that clear. She wouldn’t lose him would she? She couldn’t. 

 

Before she could dive head first into a full state of panic, she slowly rose from the couch, careful not to disturb Peeta, and headed to her bathroom where she opened up that damn cabinet. She read the prescription bottle, where it clearly stated “Do Not Consume With Alcohol” but that didn’t stop her from forcing down two pills. Changing out of her work clothes, Katniss laid in bed and let the medication do its work. She would feel better after they kicked in, she knew she would, she had to. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with me on posting this chapter.  
> My goal is to post on Sundays or Mondays, so if I don't get them up in time, it won't be too much longer after that.  
> I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this one, but please let me know what you think, or come and say hi at liferuiner.tumblr.com :)


	4. Risk Taker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the delay. Thank you for being patient with me!

 

_His breathe tickled her neck as the sweat dripping from his brow dripped onto her shoulder. He was moving against her relentlessly, giving her everything he had. She felt it in her toes, working its way up to every part of her being. The moans that were escaping her mouth sounded foreign, but mixed with the sound of his, were the perfect melody._

 

_“Please.”_

 

_The simple demand spoke a thousand words, and he understood them all. He leaned back, resting on his haunches, the grip on her hips tighter then before as he pounded into her so hard, the squeak of the mattress was almost deafening. She could feel the coil in her belly ready to spring, and with one more hard, deep thrust, she was there, screaming his name as he followed close behind. He emptied inside her, as she tried to stop the tremors running through her body, and when he collapsed on top of her, his hot breath fanning her neck, she played with those unruly curls, twisting them around her fingers._

 

_“Peeta…”_

 

Katniss shot up out of bed, breathing heaving, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, her heart pounding so loudly, she was afraid he would hear. 

 

“What the fuck was that,” she whispers to herself as she tries to calm down. She shuts her eyes, attempting to wipe her mind clear of what she had just dreamed about, but all she could do was replay it in her head. This had never happened before, not that she could recall. How the hell did she just have a full on fantasy about her best friend?

 

She kicked off her blankets and rushed into her bathroom, immediately turning on the shower, a cold one was probably her best bet, and hopped in. As the water cooled down her heated skin, it didn’t help much with the burning sensation between her legs. She could see it so clearly, his toned back flexing as he worked inside her. His long, callused fingers digging into her hips as his strokes grew faster and faster. Before she knew it, her hand had slipped between her thighs, giving some much needed attention to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Almost as quickly as it landed there, she recoiled it, cursing herself for trying to use Peeta to get off. She quickly washed the soap out of her hair and stepped out, drying off her body and slipping on the most comfortable outfit she could find, before braiding her hair to the side. 

 

“What do you mean? How could you possibly know that! Delly…Del…dammit just listen to me!” Katniss could hear Peeta talking loudly, obviously trying to keep his voice down to spare his friend. 

 

“Yes I stayed over, I do it all the time, why is it any different then before?” Silence. “She’s my best friend! I’ve told you this time and time again, it’s not like that, please believe me!” HIs voice got louder and the sound of his footsteps pacing across the living room we’re doing the same. He was angry, frustrated, and Katniss knew she shouldn’t be snooping, but she felt like this was her fault.

 

Then he said something that made her heart drop into her stomach, something she never thought would upset her so much.

 

“Katniss and I have been friends forever, and that’s all we’ll ever be! I don’t love her the way I love you! I only want you Delly!”

 

She didn’t understand why those words cut her so deep or why she felt the lump straining in her throat and the tears pricking her eyes. Maybe it was the hormones running through her body from the dream, or maybe she felt more for Peeta then she ever really admitted. She shook the thought from her head…that couldn’t be it. She was over reacting like she always did. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her bedroom, and headed straight to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea for the both of them. Something told her he would need some comfort after what she had just heard, but she wouldn’t let him know she was aware of any of it. 

 

Shortly after she had filled both the mugs in front of her, Peeta staggered into the kitchen, sitting at the island and dropping his head into his hands. Katniss pushed the mug in front of him, sitting directly across from him and waiting for the bomb to drop. 

 

“We broke up.” He spoke just above a whisper, and at first Katniss wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly, but when he looked up at her, she saw the red that rimmed his eyes, and the pooling of unshed tears.

 

“I’m so sorry, Peeta. Really I am. I know how much she meant to you.” And she was upset for him, because no matter how much she disliked Delly, she made Peeta happy, and all she wanted for him was happiness. She could be angry later. “How…I mean why? Did she tell you?”

 

“I didn’t text her goodnight before I fell asleep yesterday.” Katniss tried her best to hide her rolling eyes. “That set her off and she pretty much just yelled at me about everything I had talked to you about last night. How I don’t spend enough time trying to see her, how I never text her back right away, how I’m not trying hard enough. I understand where she is coming from, but I was doing my best, and it makes me so angry that she couldn’t see that. And I don’t think things would have escalated that quickly, but when I told her why I had forgot to text her, and where I was…well…yeah. ” He scrubs his hands down his face until they’re settled on the steaming mug. 

 

She wasn’t going to make him say it, she knew well enough that Delly hated all the time Peeta spent with her, but she felt zero guilt for it. She was his friend first. “I know this might not be the best advice, but it’s my job to be honest with you, and so that’s what I’m going to do. You should not be feeling guilty for this. I know how hard you work and how busy you are, and if she’s getting upset about you trying to succeed and accomplish the goals you set out for yourself, then you might be better off. Don’t let her insecurities and doubts cloud your judgement. You did nothing wrong, and I’m sorry, but if she is just trying to shift the blame to you, then she doesn’t deserve you!” Katniss had no idea why she was so riled up, but then again, she was always best at trying to protect those she loved. She always thought it was her one good quality.

 

Peeta sipped on his tea and nodded his head, obviously taking in her words but not fully believing them. He had a knack for beating himself up about things out of his control. That damn big heart of his. “Maybe your right, I don’t know. I guess I just have to let it settle a little bit before I can think clearly. Thank you though, Katniss, I really appreciate your help. Your a great friend.” 

 

Katniss offered him a weak smile, because not only was he more upset then she had seem him in a long time, but she was upset too. That bitch broke her best friend’s heart, and all she wanted to do was mend it for him, but the way he continues to reiterated how Katniss is only his friend, makes her angry. It just sounded so nonchalant to her, and it hurt more then she was willing to admit. They had a bond and closeness that far surpassed the meaning of a simple “friend”, but he obviously didn’t feel that way. But, at the same time, she was scared about what her feelings really were for Peeta. She had never thought of him as more then a friend, but at the same time, always felt this pull towards him and everything that surrounded him. He was her gravity, keeping her feet on the ground and anchoring her to reality when things got to be too difficult for her to handle. Her life would not be the same if he wasn’t there, she didn’t know if she would even be standing in front of him, or six feet under.

 

“I should go,” Peeta whispered as he finished his tea, disturbing Katniss’s thoughts, but she welcomed the distraction. “I have to be at work in an hour, but I’ll text you later, okay? Thanks for the tea and the company.” He walked around the island and hugged her, a full deep hug that made her breath stutter and her head dizzy. She shut her eyes and breathed in his scent, still fresh from the day before, dill with a hint of musk and, well, Peeta. She almost groaned when he finally pulled away, but followed behind as he walked to the door and left her with another smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Closing it behind him, she leaned against the door and tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. Why was she acting like a 13 year old girl after she had her first date with the boy she loves. Then it hit Katniss like a truck, fast and reckless, plowing right through her and leaving disaster in it’s wake. 

 

“What the fuck?” Katniss was in love with her best friend.

 

_________________________

 

 

It had been a few weeks since Peeta’s breakup, but Katniss made no effort to spend more time with him. She had reoccurring dreams about him, some dirty, like the first time, and others were just of them, sitting together in a meadow, having a picnic and sharing chaste kisses. But, her realization shook her down to the core and she was not ready for the awkwardness she would feel around him, but she didn’t feel too bad, since Peeta had all but disappeared, telling her he was keeping busy with work and school. But, tonight, he had requested they go see a movie, claiming he had enough time to wallow in his sadness and needed to get out and do something. Katniss couldn’t deny him anything, so here she was, shoving popcorn in her face to calm her nerves.

 

“Slow down there, you’re gonna choke,” Peeta laughed when he joined her with their drinks.

 

“Thanks..” Kaniss replied as she took a long drink from her soda. 

 

When the movie started, she began to relax, sinking into her seat a little more, but without realizing it, leaned her head on Peeta’s shoulder. Her body stiffened as she felt him lean his head on top of hers. _This is fine. This is normal. Friends do this._ She repeated that over and over, completely ignoring the screen and trying to control her breathing. What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she just act normal. Only a minute had passed before Peeta lifted his head and looked down at her.

 

“You okay,” he whispered, obviously noticing the change in her demeanor. 

 

Katniss just nodded her head and sat up straight, plowing what was left in the popcorn bucket into her mouth.

 

When the movie was over, Peeta dropped her off, but Katniss invited him in so they could have a few drinks. She figured it would loosen her up, calm her down, and Peeta was always down for a beer. They made small talk, mostly discussing the plot holes of the weird indie movie they watched, and Katniss told more odd stories about her students. They had fallen back into the rhythm, her feet propped up on his lap, and his hands draped over her legs as he finished his third beer. 

 

“I should probably go,” Peeta told her as he squeezed her calf and placed her legs onto the couch. She felt a shiver run through her body as the simple gesture. _Get it together, Everdeen._ He helped her clean up the bottles that littered the living room and then walked him to the door. “I had a great time tonight, Katniss. I know I’ve been distant, and pretty flaky, but you’re still one of the most important people in my life, and I don’t ever want you to forget that, okay? This whole breakup thing was just pretty sudden and I didn’t know how to handle it, but I’m back in the swing of things so I promise to spend more time with you and stop being a sad puppy.” Katniss laughed at this and tried to hide her blush. He always knew the right thing to say to her. “Anyway, I”ll let you know when I get home. Goodnight.” He leaned in and kissed her check, leaving a searing sensation on her face and he turned and walked out the door. 

 

Katniss didn’t know if she was reading too much into it, but it felt like something had shifted. Maybe Peeta could actually feel the same way, but they were both too blind to see it, distracted by their own relationships, or lack there of. She smiled to herself and grabbed another glass of wine…probably not the best idea since she was already pretty tipsy. She didn’t care though, so she put on her favorite chick flick and sipped on her wine until Peeta text her to let her know he made it home safe. By that time, her inhibitions were pretty shot, and the liquid courage was running strong through her veins. She was going to tell Peeta how she felt. Even if she wasn’t 100% sure what she was really feeling, she figured letting him know early in the game might help her out. She set her glass down, empty from her second refill since he left, and thought hard about what she was going to say to him. 

 

“You can do this. It’s Peeta. You can tell him anything.” She took a deep breath and started tapping away on her phone.

 

**_K:_ ** _Glad to know you got home safe. :) Thank you for a fun night Peeta, I think we both really needed it. I know things with Delly didn’t end the way you would have wanted them to, but I really think it was for the best. And I figured now is a good time as ever, because then it will just eat away at me, but Peeta I think I have more then friendly feelings for you. I realized it a few weeks ago, around the time you had your break up, but wanted to keep my mouth shut because I didn’t feel it was fair to say anything so sudden, but also because I wasn’t sure if I was thinking straight or not. And even now, I’m not 100% sure what this all means or how it might change things, but I think I might be in love with you. I think I have been for a long time, but just ignored it since I figured it was the same way I love all my friends, but it’s different with you. I feel different around you. And I’m sorry if this is a lot of pressure or if this makes you uncomfortable, but I wanted to be honest with you. And if by any chance you might feel the same way, please tell me so I don’t feel so crazy for doing this._

 

Katniss hit send and walked into her bedroom to get ready for bed. Five minutes passed, then fifteen, then half an hour, but still no reply from Peeta. She thought maybe he had fallen asleep, but her anxiety got the best of her and she started to panic. She was already sobering up and regret washed over her like a wave, afraid that she just ruined their friendship. She tossed and turned, sleep falling short every time she got comfortable, but after another failed attempt to shut her eyes, her phone lit up. Katniss almost dropped it, she reached for it so quickly, but then her heart sank.

 

**_P:_ ** _Katniss…I’m sorry, but…I just don’t feel the same way…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, cliffhangers are the worst, but all will be resolved next week. Leave me a comment, kudos are appreciated, and come say hi on Tumblr. :)
> 
> theliferuiner.tumblr.com


	5. Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst. It's been quite a while since I've updated, but now I know, writer's block is a thing and I hate it so SO much! Things should be picking up from here so I'm hoping to have the next chapter very soon. Thank you to everyone who's stuck around. Y'all are the best!

 

Katniss couldn’t find sleep at all that night. She tossed and turned, and when she closed her eyes, she only saw the message that made her sick. The tears had finally stopped and her breathing was returning to its normal rate, most in part to all the medication she had taken to calm her. But despite everything, her stomach was still in knots. Sure, Peeta had let her down gently, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

 

_I love what we have…I don’t want to ruin our friendship…I just think we are better as friends…_

 

He gave her every excuse he could thick of, every explanation you would expect, but it hurt every part of her. Her mind was in a fight with her heart, because how dare it take control when she was intoxicated and couldn’t think properly. Katniss rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen for some tea, knowing there was no use in trying to sleep anymore. She sipped and sat in the darkness. It was some weird comfort she always enjoyed. When the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, she grabbed her phone to call her sister, but didn’t realize she had a few unread messages from Peeta. She released a shaky breath and opened them. 

 

_P: I know it’s early, and I’m sorry if I wake you, but I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I’m sorry I can’t feel the way you do right now, but I don’t want anything to change between us._

 

_P: You’re my best friend and I can’t lose you._

 

_P: Anyway, I’ll give you some space, since I know you might be upset. Just text or call me if you want to talk._

 

Katniss realeased the death grip on her mug and dropped her head onto the table. She needed to talk to someone. She needed her sister.

 

“Katniss? What are you doing up so early? What’s going on?” Despite the concern clearly laced in her voice, Prim sounded way too chipper for the time of day. But I guess being a pediatric nurse only called for the peppiest of people, especially on the overnight shift.

 

“Hey Little Duck. I did something stupid. God, I think I fucked everything up. I just…I don’t know what to do.” Katniss could feel the tears forming again, but refused to let them fall. She wouldn’t. “I just shouldn’t have drank so much, but I wasn’t thinking, and now it’s all ruined. I really did it this time, Prim.”

 

“Katniss!!! Slow down! What happened? Take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on. You’re not pregnant are you? Fuck, please don’t tell me I’m gonna be an aunt soon!”

 

“Shit, Prim, no!! I just said some things to someone and it really didn’t go how I expected it to and its just all a mess now.”

 

“Oh fuck…did you finally grow some balls and tell Peeta how you felt?”

 

Katniss almost choked on her tea before doing a spit take and coughing half a lung out of her body. “What? What are you….how did you…?”

 

“Katniss, everyone with any common sense knows how you feel about him. All the shit you do for him, the way you always go out of your way for him…its kind of obvious,” Prim replied calmly.

 

“That’s what friends do though, they help each other. Him and I are…were…were just friends, Prim.”

 

“To a certain extent they do, but you went above and beyond for that guy. And you wanted more. I think you have for a while, but I never said anything because I was hoping you’d figured it out for yourself, and I guess you did. What did he say?”

 

Katniss gave the run down to Prim about what happened, from her realization, to the texts she had read not too long ago. The more she explained things, the more upset she became. She knew it wasn’t fair to be this angry with him, because she couldn’t force him to love her the way she loved him, especially fresh out of a relationship, but she couldn’t help it. Ultimately, she was more upset with herself for throwing caution to the wind, and it coming right back to knock her flat on her ass. But, in true Katniss fashion, she had to lash out at someone, and he was the target. 

 

“I mean what the fuck, Prim? He can’t act the way he does with me and expect me to be at his beck and call all time when we’re just friends.” Katniss was slowing realizing Prim’s point about how much was too much. “No one else expects that from me, so what did he expect me to think?” Katniss was fuming by now and Prim didn’t do much to settle her down.

 

“I know Katniss, but, and don’t get mad, maybe you shouldn’t point all your fingers at him. I’m not disagreeing about what you’re saying, but you did kind of blind side him. He’s only been single for what, maybe a month, and he probably just didn’t expect you to say anything to him so quickly after. I mean, he’s an idiot for turning you down, but he’s still healing from his thing with Delly, and if it was as serious as I thought it was, he isn’t ready for anything just yet. All I’m saying is give him time to process his feelings about everything, and give yourself some time away from him to figure out your own feelings. It seems like you still have a lot to figure out with that, and it’ll give you some space to think for yourself and not have to worry about his every move.”

 

Katniss knew Prim was right, and damn her for being the smarter younger sibling, but it still did little to keep her emotions at bay. 

 

“Look,” Prim continued, “I have to get back to work, but please don’t let this effect you as much as I know it’s probably going to. You’ve been doing well, and I really don’t want this to spiral into something worse.” Damn her sister intuition. “I love you, and please call me if you need to talk again. I’m always here.”

 

“I will Prim. I love you, too.”

 

“And Katniss? Get some sleep!” She laughed as she hung up and slid out of the chair to find the rest her sister so expertly prescribed.

 

 

* * *

 

It had been one week. Seven days. 168 pain staking hours since she had last spoken to Peeta. Her sister had been right in recommending keeping her distance from him. It cleared her head enough to make peace with the whole mess of a situation. Even though she was hurt and embarrassed by Peeta’s rejection, she understood why he made the decision he did. It was smart really. She’s a mess, always was, and always would be, so he was really saving himself. Either way, she had decided to finally break the silence and call a truce. She was hoping he would have reached out by now, but he said he’d give her space, and he wasn’t one to break a promise or go back on his word.

 

When she got home from work that afternoon, she decided it was a good time as ever to initiate a conversation. Peeta was off today, it was his one day a week where he didn’t have class or work, so thought calling might be easiest. He picked up about half a ring in.

 

“Hello,” she heard Peeta’s soft voice breakthrough the pounding in her ears.

 

“Hey….how are you?”

 

“I’m good. Just doing some studying. How are you?”

 

“I’m okay,” she replied quietly. There was a long pause, the silence louder than she could ever imagine.

 

“Katniss, listen, I’m so sorry about everything. I just..”

 

“Peeta, stop! You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. I should be apologizing to you for making such an ass of myself. I never should’ve put you in that situation, but you know, alcohol and I really don’t have that great of a track record.”

 

“Isn’t that the truth,” he laughed. “But I should have tried to make things better instead of completely ignoring you. That wasn’t fair.”

 

“No, you promised to give me time, and you respected that, so please don’t feel bad about it. I just want things to go back to the way they were Peeta. I miss my best friend, and I hope he misses me too.”

 

“I do! I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in ages, and its literally only been a week.”

 

“So can we agree to just pretend this never happened? I don’t really want to talk about it, I’m still pretty embarrassed, so I’ll give you a pass to put it in the section of subjects to never talk about again.”

 

“As long as that’s what you want, I’m okay with it,” Peeta said softly. “So does this give me permission to invite you to get a bite to eat with me right now, because I am starving and sitting in my car.”

 

“What the fuck are you doing sitting in your car weirdo?”

 

“Well I was on my way out already, but someone called me and interrupted my mission to get a burger.”

 

Katniss couldn’t help but laugh at him. She missed his dumb ass. “I’ll be ready when you get here.”

 

Half an hour later, Peeta showed up with pizza and a 6 pack of beer.

 

“I thought this would be better then having to go out in public. Plus, I’m exhausted,” Peeta whined as he set everything in the kitchen.

 

“Same. My kids are tearing me apart, but the promise to get to teach a new grade next year is pushing me through,” Katniss mentioned as she grabbed the plates.

 

“Whoa whoa what? Are you moving schools or..”

 

“No, not at all. I love the middle school, but they have an opening for an 8th grade position next year, since Mr. Chaff is retiring, and they said I’ve been very promising so offered me the position.”

 

The proud smile he gave her was enough to know that things really would be okay between them. 

 

“I’m so proud of you, Katniss! That’s really awesome!”

 

“Thanks,” she blushed before biting into her slice. “What about you? Anything exciting happen recently?”

 

“Well not really. School’s kicking my ass, work is crazy, and dad keeps pushing everything else on me with the shop. Can’t complain though, keeps my mind off a lot of other things.”

 

“Like Delly,” Katniss whispered to herself, but realized too late it came out much louder then she intended.

 

“Actually…no. We’re kind of trying to work things out.”

 

Katniss couldn’t breathe. Had she heard him right? Was he really getting back with that evil, possessive, goodie two shoes bitch? Despite the bile she could feel rising up in her throat, she had to try her best and be a supportive friend. Even if it killed her. “Oh…how uh..how’s that going.”

 

“Pretty good I think…still too soon to tell,” he answered, staring at her like she had grown an second head.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. I said I wanted things to go back to the way they were, which means you can talk to me about anything. Even her.”

 

That was about the worse thing she could have said, because it lifted the flood gates to Peeta’s word vomit. He started talking about Delly, and how she had begged him for another chance and wanted to make things work. Of course, he gave into her, which didn’t surprise Katniss, since Delly’s claws were still latched onto him. But, it turned into a night filled with talk about bullshit she didn’t care about, but that’s what she got for trying to be supportive, and she was already regretting every moment of it.

 

“Damn, is it really midnight? Guess you’re right, I don’t know when to shut up,” Peeta chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck before getting up to go. “Thanks for listening though Katniss. I really missed this.”

 

“Me too, Peeta. Now get your ass out of here before I call the cops!”

 

“So dramatic. Have a good night. Sweet Dreams!”

 

With that, he left Katniss to her own devises and yet another sleepless night racked with awful dreams of Delly and Peeta, living happily ever after. Katniss knew she could only lie to herself for so long and act like the feelings she had for Peeta never existed. She wanted so badly to be the best friend she could to him, but sooner or later, the misery would eat her alive. So, with another pill in hand, she closed her eyes and willed her body to let her rest. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Seize The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know, it's been a while. Thank you to anyone who's been sticking it out with me. This chapter is a tad longer then the previous ones, so don't say I never gave y'all anything! ;) Smut ahead. Remember the end game.

 

Socializing was not Katniss’s strong suit. She hated being around more people then necessary, but here she was with Annie, the only other women in the science department, at her husband Finnick’s work party. She didn’t like the idea too much at first, but Annie claimed he would be too caught up in everyone else to pay attention to her and needed someone to keep her from dying of boredom. Finnick was the head baseball coach at Panem High School and tonight was celebrating the championship the team had won the previous spring. Who even has parties for that sort of thing? But despite her hesitation to join them, she thought of the promise she made to Prim to surround herself with anyone who wasn’t Peeta. In hindsight, it was working really well. They still talked daily, but Katniss knew when the conversation was beyond her ability to cope, and always cut out or made an excuse. Of course, he was oblivious, too preoccupied with his own responsibilities and the wench that had him in her clutches. She was learning to live without him, and even if it hurt, it was the only was she could get back to her old self. Well, at least as close as possible.

 

“I’m sorry this party is so boring! Now you know why I had to drag your ass with me,” Annie laughed as she handed Katniss another drink from the bar. Already two in and the event was not looking up any time soon.

 

“It’s okay. If I wasn’t here, I would be at home doing the exact same thing, but in my pajamas,” Katniss replied as she took a big gulp from her glass.

 

“Sometimes these things are fine, but seeing as all the other teachers and coaches have a least 10 years on us, its a little…I don’t know…morbid.” Katniss almost choked from laughing so hard. “It’s true! All their husbands and wives either stay home or sit down all night and wait patiently to go. I’m too young for that shit. These things just make me feel like such an old lady! If I could have my way,” Annie continued, “I’d pull Finnick away and have my way with him in the bathroom. That’s how I could remind myself, and probably him, that we aren’t this boring old couple.” Annie thought for a second before jumping out of her seat. “Fuck it…time to get fucked. I’ll be back in 20.”

 

Katniss laughed and shook her head as Annie walked behind Finnick, whispering in his ear, and sauntering off towards the hallway leading to the restrooms. She remained where she was but not before feeling like someone was watching her. She peeked up slowly and met the eyes of what could only be the perfect example of “tall, dark, and handsome.” But just as quickly as she looked up, she turned her head down, ignoring him and concentrating on anything else but his presence. As hard as she tried, she felt his gaze, burning a hole right through her. The harder she tried to ignore him, the harder it became for her to think of anything else but that. To make matters worse, she felt him walking towards her, but she willed herself to act oblivious in hopes he’d get the hint.

 

“You should try and smile more,” his deep voice bellowed just before her head shot up, nearly giving her whiplash.

 

“Excuse me,” Katniss almost yelled. Who the fuck does this guy think he is.

 

“I don’t mean any offense, its just you looked so pissed off from where I was, and so I thought I would come by and see what’s troubling you.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong…that’s just my face,” she replied flatly. Handsome or not, he needed to get away from her, and fast.

 

“You’re funny, Katniss. And again, I wasn’t trying to be rude, I just wanted to talk to you,” he smiled, confusing Katniss even further. “And before you ask, Finnick told me your name. I’m the assistant baseball coach. I mentioned that I thought you were very pretty and he gave me the information I needed.” She was gonna kill Finnick later. “I’m Gale by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you. And I appreciate the gesture, but walking up to a women who’s standing alone in a place where she hardly knows anyone and then proceeding to criticize her is not the best play in the book,” she pointed out before chugging the rest of her drink. _Where the fuck is Annie?_

 

As if right on cue, Annie walked about from the hallway, Finnick close behind, obviously trying to hide what they had just done. God, she was ready to go home.

 

“So I’ve seen you guys have met,” she piped up before adjusting her dress one last time.

 

“We sure did. You were right Finn, she’s just lovely,” Gale smiled almost genuinely at her. It was enough to feel the flush rise up her neck and to her cheeks.

 

“Well thanks, but it’s getting pretty late and I got to get home. Papers and quizzes to grade and all,” she lied lamely, hoping Annie would get the hint.

 

“Yeah…I guess we should head out. It was good seeing you again Gale, don’t be too much of a stranger,” Annie said before giving him a quick hug, followed by Finnick’s awkward ‘bro’ hug.

 

“It was nice meeting you Gale, and I guess I’ll see you around some time,” Katniss commented before turning to follow the couple.

 

“Katniss, wait,” Gale nearly yelled as she walked away. “I know I didn’t make the greatest first impression, but if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you out sometime. And I promise, I’ll try not to act like such a douche.”

 

Hesitant as always, Katniss wasn’t jumping at the opportunity to spend more time with Gale. Despite being easy on the eyes, Gale wasn’t the type of guy she would usually go out with. Although, she did promise to try and get out there, forget about her heart break, and try again. Why the hell not? She could at least get a free meal out of it.

 

“Fine,” she grumbled before jotting her number down on a nearby napkin. “And don’t get your hopes up about this,” she gestured between the two of them, “I’ve heard I’m pretty hard to deal with, so you have your work cut out for you.”

 

Gale let out a deep laugh and shook his head at her. “If you’re really half as feisty as you have been tonight on a regular basis, I can’t wait to see what’s in store. Goodnight Katniss!”

 

“Goodnight Gale.”

 

_______________

 

To Katniss’s surprise Gale immediately reached out to her and has been texting her pretty much daily since the night they met. She had to admit, the attention was nice, but it had been so long since her last dating experience, she didn’t really know if he was flirting most of the time, or just trying to be nice. He was constantly asking about her day, wondering what she had for lunch, and asking her out again and again. So, being the nice person she is, finally gave in after a week and a half of his whining. But in all honesty, Gale was handsome, kind, successful, and pretty funny when he wanted to be, plus she hadn’t gotten the serial killer vibe from him yet, so why not humor him with a date.

 

“I can’t wear that!! If I’m not pulling it down to cover my ass, I’m pulling it up to cover my boobs,” Katniss yelled horrifically as her sister held up a “sexy soldier” outfit at the halloween store.

 

“But Katniss, your first date is going to be on Halloween, so might as well get away with looking a little slutty without being judged. Plus, you really need to get laid, and this will do just the trick,” Prim replied before throwing the costume, and a few other options, into Katniss’s arms and pushing her into the dressing room.

 

She grumbled and moaned the entire time she tried on the outfits, already annoyed with even having to go to a Halloween party for a date. After almost two hours of trying on costume after costume, she decided on a simple Captain America dress, just long enough to cover her ass, and the neckline was perfect to hide her boobs, because the last thing she wanted was Gale to get any ideas of what would happen between them.

 

“Have you told Peeta about the date yet,” Prim asked when the were waiting to check out.

 

“No. I don’t really think he needs to know. I’m sure he’ll be busy too so there’s no point.”

 

“You’re scared to tell him aren’t you?”

 

“No I’m not. It’s just not that big a deal. I’m not looking to marry this guy, its just a date,” she answered a little more aggressive then she would have liked, but it was annoying thinking that Prim expected Katniss to fill Peeta in on her dating life. It wasn’t much of one to begin with, but she didn’t want to be bothered with his, so figured he would want the same.

 

“If you say so, Katniss.”

 

She just sighed as the left the store. Katniss didn’t have high expectations from her date with Gale, but if things worked out, she figured she would have to tell Peeta at some point, but today wasn’t the day.

 

After another 2 hours getting ready, Prim did all of the prep work, she was ready to go. Her hair down, the dark locks falling around her shoulders, and her make up done, complete with bold red lips. She had to admit, she did feel great, and considering the party was one Gale’s friend was throwing, she wanted to make a good first impression. No one needed to know she preferred sweatpants and torn T-shirts as her usual wardrobe, at least not yet. 

 

Like a gentleman, Gale came to the door to get Katniss, and like a freak, Prim answered it so Katniss could make a “grand entrance.” She felt pretty silly walking down the stairs like a scene straight from a 90s rom com, but when she looked up from the steps and saw Gale standing there, jaw practically on the floor, she couldn’t help but blush. He was dressed as Clark Kent, pre suit change, with the signature “S” symbol showing through his white button up, and the way he styled his hair like his, well, Katniss had no problem staring at him too.

 

“Wow! You look…I just…damn Katniss,” he spoke, making her blush harder and her sister squeal a little.

 

“Not so bad yourself Mr. Kent,” she teased before grabbing her bag and phone. “Thank you and please remember to lock the damn door when you leave,” she told Prim as she hugged her goodbye and thanked her again for working her magic.

 

“Katniss, if you don’t bring that man home tonight, I’m going to be very upset with you,” her sister whispered before shoving them out the door.

 

The drive to the party was short and full of comments from Gale about how great she looked and how his friends were going to think he paid her to come as his date. She had to admit, getting complimented this much made her feel awkward, but it was nice. It really had been a while since a man gave her this kind of unsolicited attention, so when they finally arrived, she didn’t hesitate when he grabbed her hand and led her inside the already booming house. The music was too loud for her taste and there were way more people then she expected, but somehow Gale sensed this and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

 

“Want a drink,” he asked politely when they made their way to the less noisy kitchen.

 

“Anything that isn’t light beer would do just fine.”

 

“A women with some class, I like it.”

 

He handed her some IPA she had never heard of and one for himself. “There you are! About fucking time you got here. Too busy playing with yourself again.” Katniss slunk back as a tall, almost intimidating man came up to slap Gale on the arm.

 

“Fuck you Thom! I was actually picking up my date. Katniss, this is Thom. Thom, Katniss.”

 

“Nice to meet you. Sorry I made him late,” she replied when she peeked out in front of Gale and taking a large drink from her beer.

 

“Okay…wait…this is your date? Gale, how much are you paying this lovely lady to be here with you tonight?” Gale punched Thom’s arm and pushed him away playfully.

 

“I told you,” he whispered right up against her ear, his lips brushing it gently, sending shivers down her entire body.

 

“Actually he didn’t. And if he plays his cards right, he won’t be here long before I steal him away and have our own party” Katniss had no idea where that came from, but it made both Thom and Gale’s eyes widen with surprise.

 

“Alright, I need to know where you found this one.” They all laughed before parting ways, Gale leading Katniss through the crowd, his hand just above her ass.

 

“Thanks for that, Katniss. That dude is always busting my balls, but he’s my best friend so I can’t do much about it,” he told her when they found quiet spot in the corner of Thom’s backyard.

 

“No problem. Don’t get your hopes up though, I was just defending your dignity.”

 

“You’re something else, Katniss. Like, seriously. You have this fire about you, I can see it in your eyes. And your attitude, how you take no ones bullshit or have the time for it, its actually a big turn on. God, I’m sorry if that was out of line. Hearing it out loud was bad and that was so stupid and you must think I’m such an ass…” Katniss stopped his babbling when she reached up to grab the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He was taller then she thought, having to stand on her tiptoes, even in heels. That was the hundredth Gale had made her blush tonight, and the more he did it, the more she felt special for the first time in a very long while. She needed to stop thinking so much and enjoy his presence. Enjoy her life.

 

When they finally pulled away, Gale breathing heavily across her lips, it’s like a switch had been flipped in her brain. A fire had been awoken. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

 

Gale practically pulled her through the crowd, not even paying attention to the comments and cheering sounds his friend’s were making. She just laughed followed close behind, trying not to fall over herself until they got into his car.

 

“My place or yours,” he asked shifting into drive.

 

“Mines closer,” she replied before resting her hand on his thigh, earning a quiet growl from him.

 

No more then 15 minutes later, they were in her room practically ripping at each others costumes before falling into bed with nothing but their undergarments on. It all became very real, very fast for Katniss, and she could feel herself tense up with nerves.

 

“Hey,” Gale whispered softly, noticing the her change in demeanor. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. This is fast, I know, so I won’t be upset if you don’t feel comfortable. Just say the word and I’d be happy to put my costume back on and watch a corny Halloween movie with you.”

 

She was so taken aback by his sweetness that her only response was to pull him down for another heated kiss. “No, I’m okay, its just been a while.” She laughed nervously before he kissed her again gently.

 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He reached behind her as she leaned up slightly to unhook her bra and toss it across the room. His lips moved from her mouth, to her neck, and just between her breasts. She could feel her chest moving up and down aggressively, her breathing becoming heavier as his lips continued to journey down her body.

 

When he reached his destination, he looked up at her for approval again. She smiled softly and nodded, giving him permission to remove her last piece of clothing. The second her panties were gone, she heard him sigh, trailing his fingers between her thighs before stroking her gently.

 

“Damn, Katniss,” he groaned, obviously noticing the wetness he helped create.

 

Gale went to kiss between her thighs but, Katniss knowing what his plan was, gently pushed his head away. “I’m sorry. I just never have luck getting off that way.” She looked anywhere but him, embarrassed by her confession.

 

“It’s okay. Like I said, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way. But maybe one day, you’ll let me try.” He hopped off the bed to fish his wallet from his discarded pants, pulling out a foil packet and placing it beside them.

 

“Someone was optimistic,” she teased, sitting up and hooking her fingers into his boxers to pull them down. He was big, long but not too thick. She could feel her nerves creeping back up but shook them away, instead feeling bold and reaching for him. Gale groaned as she pumped him a few times, then reached for the condom and rolled it on him. She laid back on the bed, spreading her legs for him to fall between, and bending them so her knees were resting against his sides. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it between her folds, coating it in her, before slowly pushing himself inside. She could feel every inch of him as he entered her, whimpering only when he was all the way in.

 

“Are you okay,” he asked softly, his face only inches from hers.

 

“I’m fine, just a little uncomfortable, but it’ll pass,” she replied before kissing him softly. “I promise. Now move before I have to do all the work.” He laughed before pulling out and sliding back into her.

 

It wasn’t long before Gale found a rhythm, his hands resting beside her head and his hips pumping into her harder and faster with each passing moment. Katniss gripped onto his shoulders, letting out soft moans every time he hit a certain spot inside her. It made her toes curl, but she knew he would definitely finish before she did. In some strange way, Gale sensed this, pulling out and gently turning Katniss around. He pulled her hips up, entering her again from behind. She questioned the position before he leaned forward, resting his chest against her back, and reached forward to rub the sensitive nub between her thighs.

 

“Oh my god yes,” she moaned out. Katniss knew sometimes she could get loud, so pressed her face into her pillow as Gale pounded into her faster and so much deeper.

 

“Fuck, Katniss, you feel so fucking good. Tell me when you’re gonna cum…I’m trying to hold on. God I just want to feel you cum on my cock!”

 

Katniss was so shocked to hear him talk like this but it only pushed her closer to the edge, and with just a few more pumps, she was screaming into her pillow, her entire body shaking so hard, she barely noticed the pulsing of Gale inside her. He rolled off her laying flat on his back as she fell face down into her bed, not wanting to move. Prim was right, getting laid was exactly what she needed.

 

After a few moments, Gale’s breathing slowed down and got up out of her bed. Her heart sank. Was he really going to just leave her there? Before she had time to panic he came back and pulled her close to him, running his fingers gently up and down her spine. “Sorry, just needed to throw the condom out.”

 

She laughed and snuggled into him, not caring how hot and sweaty their skin was. It was late, and she really didn’t want to send him packing just yet, so she pulled her blanket around them and let the exhaustion of their bliss take over.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

It was early, she knew that much, and the knocking on her door was not letting up. She groaned and rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching her sore muscles. A small smile played on her lips when she sensed Gale shifting, the bed sheet moving perfectly and exposing his morning wood. She would definitely come back later to deal with that. She grabbed the first item of clothing she saw, Gale’s white button up, and slipped it on. She padded down the stairs towards the door, before opening it quickly, ready to curse anyone who was knocking this fucking early. She froze when she saw who was behind it.

 

“Hey Kat…did I wake you?” Peeta was standing on the other side, looking more exhausted than she had seen in a while.

 

“Hi…Hey…what are you doing here?” Before he could reply, Katniss stood rigid hearing footsteps from behind her and then a warm hand on her back. There Gale stood, all 6 plus feet of him, in nothing but his boxers.

 

“Everything okay,” he asked, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

 

“I’m fine. Can you make some coffee, please? I’ll be in the kitchen in a sec.” Gale nodded and kissed her cheek before walking to the back of the house.

 

Katniss finally looked up at Peeta. His jaw was clenched, his fists matching, and he had some kind of look in his eye. Anger? Hurt? She wasn’t sure at this point.

 

“Did you need to talk, or…” Katniss trailed off, not really knowing how to handle the situation.

 

“No. Don’t worry about it. Sorry I bothered you. I’ll see you later.” Peeta practically stomped off her porch, getting into his car and driving way as quick as he could.

 

Katniss closed the door slowing and leaned against it. “Okay, what the fuck just happened?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm sorry if anyone hates this pairing, but it's important! Until next time!


End file.
